You belong with me
by Bra1
Summary: 21 de noviembre: Baile por el aniversario del instituto. 22 de noviembre: un cumpleaños muy especial. Songfic con la canción "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift dedicado a una persona muy especial. ONESHOOT


**Aclaración: **Sobra decir que esto es un fanfic, una historia creada por y para fans. No busco lucro de ningún tipo y todos sabemos que los personajes de beyblade no son nuestros (aunque más de una quisiéramos).

Además, este fic se podría calificar como un songfic (¡mi primer songfic!) , la canción en la que está basado es la canción que da título a esta historia y pertenece a Taylor Swift.

Espero que el formato no se estropee.

***

**You belong with me**

Cansada entro a mi habitación, dejo el bolso sobre la silla y sin ni siquiera quitarme los zapatos me tiro sobre la cama dejando escapar un suspiro.

¡Qué día más largo! Cualquiera diría que es martes. Toda la mañana de clases y al salir mí mejor amiga me secuestra. ¿Resultado? Una tarde completa visitando tiendas de ropa.

Este sábado, 21 de noviembre, se celebra en el instituto un baile por su veinte aniversario. Así que todas las chicas están como locas en busca del vestido ideal…todas menos yo, que no pienso ir al baile. ¿Qué por qué? Porque no me interesa. Ningún chico me lo ha pedido, pero la verdad es que tampoco tengo interés en que lo hagan. El único chico que me gustaría que lo hiciese ya tiene pareja.

Oigo como desde el salón me llaman para cenar, así que después de cambiarme me voy para allá. Cuando vuelvo me siento en la cama e intento ponerme a estudiar. Dentro de una semana tengo examen y aún voy atrasada, pero el problema es que me cuesta concentrarme.

Desde mi ventana noto como una tenue luz se enciende afuera. Instantáneamente me giro, porque sé de que luz se trata. La casa de al lado tiene una ventana justo a la altura de la mía y es la habitación del chico de esa casa. Al girarme lo veo. Un chico alto, de cabello azul y ojos color caoba, lleva el mismo pantalón de pijama que yo y se pasea por su habitación discutiendo con alguien por el móvil. No puedo evitar mirarlo, siempre ha sido así.

**Estás al teléfono con tu novia,** **ella está molesta.**

**Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste,**

**Porque ella no soporta tu humor** **como yo.**

Mi vecino, Kai Hiwatari, tiene mi edad y nos conocemos de toda la vida. Siempre hemos sido vecinos desde que puedo recordar, así que siempre hemos jugado juntos y como tenemos personalidades muy parecidas nos entendemos bien. Vamos al mismo instituto y es una de las pocas personas de allí que vale la pena tratar.

No puedo evitar observar como se pasea pos su cuarto con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Tiene el rostro impasible y estoy segura de que no cambia su tono de voz; pero lo conozco tan bien que se perfectamente como de enfadado está por el brillo de sus ojos.

Harto apaga el móvil y lo deja sobre el escritorio.

**Estoy en mi cuarto,** **es el típico martes por la noche,**

**estoy escuchando el tipo de música** **que a ella no le gusta.**

**Y ella nunca sabrá tu historia** **como yo.**

Cuando se gira hacia la ventana me ve y sonríe levemente. Me agacho a recoger un cuaderno de tapas azules que siempre tengo debajo de la cama. Es nuestra particular forma de comunicarnos desde que éramos niños.

Rápidamente escribo con preocupación _"¿Estás bien?"_. Él me sonríe levemente y coge también una libreta exactamente igual que la mía. Rápidamente garabatea _"Harto de tanto drama. Nada más"_. Le escribo en respuesta _"Lo siento"_, y es que de verdad lo lamento por él. Kai se encoge de hombros y no me dice nada más. Tras pensarlo un momento escribo lo que siempre me quedo con ganas de decirle, pero cuando levanto la cabeza él ya ha corrido las cortinas. Mis palabras se quedan en la nada como siempre. _"Te quiero"_…

**Pero ella usa faldas cortas,** **yo camisetas.**

**Ella es la capitana de las animadoras** **y yo estoy en las gradas**

**soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres**

**eso que estás buscando,** **eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.**

Sin ganas de estudiar, cansada de todo el día y preocupada por lo que pueda estar pasándole a Kai, hago lo único que consigue relajarme. Enciendo mi equipo de música y cojo un cepillo del tocador; así improviso mi propio concierto personal. La música es lo único que me relaja. Adoro cantar y siempre que me siento agobiada lo hago: pongo la música a tope, improviso un micrófono y bailo y canto como loca por la habitación:

**Si pudieras ver que soy la única** **que te entiende.**

**He estado aquí todo el tiempo,** **así que, ¿por qué no puedes verlo?**

**Debes estar conmigo.** **Debes estar conmigo.**

Así me pasa lo que me pasa… que al girarme a la ventana veo a Kai observándome. Pone una media sonrisa de las suyas y vuelve a correr las cortinas. Al menos parece que le he animado.

**Caminando por las calles contigo** **y tus desgastados vaqueros**

**no puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así.**

**Riendo en un banco del parque,** **pensando** **para mí**

_**"¿Oye, no es sencillo?"**_

**Y tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad.**

**No la he visto tanto** **desde que ella te dejó.**

**Dices que estás bien, pero te conozco mejor que eso.**

_**"¿Oye, qué estás haciendo con una chica así?"**_

Todas las mañanas me despiertan los golpes en mi ventana. Kai es madrugador, al contrario que yo. Así, que para no llegar tarde a clase, siempre tira chinas contra mi ventana hasta que me despierto.

Al poco rato, nos encontramos en los bancos que hay delante de nuestras casas.

– Buenos días – me saluda sonriendo levemente.

– Buenos días… – a pesar del sueño que tengo estos son, junto a la noche, las mejores horas del día para mí. Los momentos que son sólo de nosotros dos.

– ¿Qué tal llevas el examen? – me pregunta mirando el libro de inglés que tengo en el regazo.

– Mejor no preguntes… no sé como puede resultarme tan difícil algo que llevo estudiando años y años.

Él sonríe y antes de que pueda decir algo un claxon suena…y como todas las mañanas mis cinco minutos de felicidad se terminan en cuanto llega la novia de Kai. Hiromi es la capitana de las animadoras y una de las chicas más populares del instituto…y sale con Kai. La verdad es que no pasa día en que no me pregunte porque Kai sale con ella.

Cuando Kai sube al coche, ella lo coge del cuello y le estampa un beso marcando su territorio; algo que hace siempre que estoy cerca y que no entiendo.

**Ella usa zapatos de tacón,** **yo uso zapatillas.**

**Ella es la capitana de las animadoras** **y yo estoy en las gradas**

**soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres**

**eso que estás buscando,** **eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.**

Todas las mañanas es lo mismo y el día en el instituto no es mucho mejor. De todos modos hay un acontecimiento en el que ella no puede evitar que las chicas se acerquen a Kai. Kai juega al baloncesto en el equipo del instituto y es, además, uno de los mejores. Tiene la altura ideal para sobrepasar a sus contrarios y llegar a la canasta, unido a unos brazos fuertes y musculosos con los que imprime gran potencia en sus tiros. Yo no me pierdo ni uno solo de sus partidos, no porque juegue Kai, que también, sino porque me gusta el baloncesto.

**Si pudieras ver que soy la única** **que te entiende.**

**He estado aquí todo el tiempo,** **así que, ¿por qué no puedes verlo?**

**Debes estar conmigo.** **Debes estar conmigo.**

Aunque pasan los días sigo preocupada hasta el día en que nuestro instituto tiene un partido amistoso. Después de este algo parece ocurrir en la cancha, es como si hubiera algún tipo de problema entre Hiromi y Kai. Ella parece haberle cambiado por otro jugador del equipo. A pesar de enfadarse Kai pasa de hacer una escena y sale del gimnasio.

**De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera**

**todo este tiempo, ¿cómo no pudiste saberlo?**

**Baby, debes estar conmigo.** **Debes estar conmigo.**

Y así me tiro preocupada lo que queda de semana. Después de lo ocurrido en el partido no he vuelto a hablar con Kai. Hoy ya es sábado, 21 de noviembre, y mientras todo el mundo está divirtiéndose yo comenzaré el día de mi cumpleaños estudiado inglés. Kai estará en el baile y no tendré mi primera felicitación de cumpleaños. Todos los años es el primero en felicitarme desde su ventana y este año… ¡otro de los motivos por los que no me gusta nada la idea de este baile!

**Oh, te recuerdo** **conduciendo a mi casa en mitad de la noche.**

**Soy la única que te hace reír** **cuando sabes que estás a punto de llorar.**

**Y conozco tus canciones preferidas,** **y me cuentas tus sueños.**

**Creo que sé dónde perteneces,** **creo que sé que es conmigo.**

Tirada en la cama miro el reloj. Son casi las diez y no me concentro. Por curiosidad miro hacía la ventana y veo a Kai prácticamente arreglado. Mira hacia mi ventana y le saludo con la mano. Me sorprendo al leer el cartel que acaba de escribir _"¿Vienes esta noche?_". Triste le respondo _"No, estudio"_. De repente me da un vuelco al corazón al leer su último mensaje _"¡Desearía que vinieras!"_. Me dedica una triste sonrisa, coge su chaqueta y sale de su habitación.

**¿No puedes ver que soy la única que te entiende?**

**He estado aquí todo el tiempo,** **así que, ¿por qué no puedes verlo?**

**Debes estar conmigo.** **Debes estar conmigo.**

Ahí va… de camino a pasárselo bien mientras yo estudio y pienso que nadie se va a acordar de mi cumpleaños. Entre mis papeles todavía se encuentra el papel en el que escribí mis sentimientos. Está oculto, como ocurre con lo que siento en realidad. Después de tantos años juntos… y todavía no te he dicho nada de lo que siento, aunque sé que soy la única que puede entenderte de verdad porque ambos nos parecemos mucho.

El reloj sigue corriendo y los libros de inglés están completamente desparramados por la cama y el suelo. Son las once y no consigo concentrarme. De repente llaman a mi puerta y antes de que pueda contestar ya la han abierto. Mi mejor amiga completamente arreglada para el baile se planta delante de mí con una sonrisa.

– Hola

– …Hola… ¿qué haces aquí?

– He venido a verte.

– ¿No deberías estar en el baile?

– Sí, pero todavía es pronto. Hasta las doce no pasa nada interesante.

– Ya…

– Además, no voy a estar contigo cuando comience tu cumpleaños… así que quería traerte tu regalo.

– Mi cumpleaños es mañana, podrías habérmelo dado en la tarde.

– Sí, pero creo que te será mucho más útil ahora mismo.

Extrañada veo como asoma a la puerta y coge algo que hay apoyado en la pared. Cuando entra otra vez lleva un enorme paquete rectangular que casi es más grande que ella.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Emocionada lo abro y un sonido de sorpresa se me escapa al verlo. Casi sin poder creerlo lo saco con cuidado y me acuerdo del cansado martes que mi mejor amiga me dio. El mismo vestido blanco y largo digno de un cuento de hadas, el mismo que durante más de media hora miré con deseo, el mismo que mi amiga me obligo a probarme para divertirnos un rato. En poco segundos lo comprendo todo.

– No estás aquí solo para darme mi regalo ¿verdad? En realidad has venido a convencerme de que vaya al baile.

Ella solo sonríe sentada en mi escritorio

– No quiero ir. Se lo que va a pasar y no quiero

– ¿Y porqué estás tan segura?

– Todo es siempre igual. ¿Por qué iba hoy a ser diferente?

– Muchas cosas han cambiado en poco tiempo.

Lo pienso pero aún así no sé que hacer. Sigo pensando igual.

– De todos modos ya es tarde… no llegaremos a tiempo.

– Ya te he dicho que hasta medianoche no ocurre nada interesante. Las doce es la hora de la magia.

Ella sabe lo que pasa y me está dando una oportunidad, ahora depende de mí decidir si quiero que todo siga igual o tener el valor necesario para decir lo que siento. Todo este tiempo he estado detrás, ocultando mis sentimientos en la sombra y no entiendo como él no ha podido saberlo. Tengo poco tiempo y debo tomar una decisión. Seguir encerrada tras un cristal o abrirle por fin mi corazón.

**De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera**

**todo este tiempo, ¿cómo no pudiste saberlo?**

**Baby, debes estar conmigo.** **Debes estar conmigo.**

Todo ha sido tan rápido que cuando cruzo el arco que da entrada al baile todavía no sé si estoy allí o sigo en mi habitación. No es hasta que lo veo avanzar hacía mi, ignorando a todos los que hay a su alrededor, que tomo conciencia de que estoy a punto de hacerlo. He decidido abrir la ventana para que se vea bien claro lo que quiero decir.

**Debes estar conmigo.**

**¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez**

**debes estar conmigo?**

Son las doce, las campanadas comienzan a oírse lejanas y sin dudarlo más abro el papel que llevo en mis manos. El mismo papel que tantas veces se ha quedado escondido, solo mostrándose cuando sabía que en realidad nadie iba a verlo. _"Te quiero"_.

Él también saca un papel de su chaqueta. También se ve antiguo, doblado y desdoblado muchas veces. _"Te quiero"_

**Debes estar conmigo.**

Y cuando por fin nos besamos siento que es verdad. Nada interesante ocurre hasta las doce; la hora de la magia.

– Feliz cumpleaños Alex. Te quiero.

22 de noviembre… no podría haber tenido un cumpleaños mejor.

***

**NOTA:** Por si no ha quedado claro. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Alexia! Este es mi pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para ti, me temo que no voy a poder enviarte nada hasta navidad y no quería que no tuvieras tu regalo en tu día…además como tantas veces te prometí un fanfic especial para ti…aquí lo tienes.

La idea de este fic surgió al ver el video clip de la canción ya comentada anteriormente y los comentarios que muchos hacíamos; nos parecía el argumento de una de esas historias manga que tanto nos gustan.

Además hace años que no publico nada, por lo que debo reconocer que estoy un poco oxidada…pero espero que cualquiera que lo haya leído lo haya disfrutado.

Gracias por leer ^_^


End file.
